Star Butterfly-The Flight of the Butterfly, Fall of Mewni-Prequel
by darthart26
Summary: AU Star Butterfly a young woman on the cusp of ruling her kingdom is forced out of her home by monsters. She is whisked to a mysterious dimension, only armed with her magical wand. Now she is marooned on this mysterious dimension with no way to get back. Her only hope is to seek the aide of the mysterious monster hunter Marco Diaz but finding him is easier said than done.


Star Butterfly

Prequel-The Flight of the Butterfly, Fall of Mewni.

Prologue

In the year 2010, in the kingdom of Mewni a land where magic is real and wild creatures roam the planet. The land is ruled by the fair King and Queen Butterfly who ruled with the best of best of intentions for their people and the land. There was the constant struggle for control of Mewni between the Mewmans and the Monsters. The side of the monsters were lead by the tyrannical mad king Ludo who wanted to possess the magic of Mewni and take over the universe. The kingdom has been at war with the threat of the monsters for generations never truly seeing an end to the constant bloodshed of the people in this senseless conflict. While the shear might of the Royal Knights of Mewni were strong enough to keep the threat of the monsters at bay, the true strength of Mewni rest on the magic of the Royal Magic Wand, an heirloom of the Royal family that grants the user untold magical powers. The wand is to be bestowed to next ruler of Mewni on the user's 14th birthday and that user is Princess Star Butterfly, the daughter of King and Queen Butterfly. At the age of 14 Star Butterfly was given the wand as her birth right and was to be trained into using it, while at first she was rather sloppy with the wand, she improved slightly over the years but still much too learn. While Star is a gifted monster fighter and kind free spirit her parents feel she is too reckless to be given something so powerful like the wand. The Royal guards trained her in the art of combat at 7 years old. Although she was told to be trained in her use of magic by her 20th birthday while she she may make mistakes with her magic she has proven to be quite adept with it. The King and Queen hope by her 20th birthday she will be able to not only control the magic but be able to rule Mewni properly. The King and Queen feel the monsters are up to something even worse than previous encounters but they just don't know what it is ...yet.

Youth

One month before her 20th birthday, Star was having fun with her best friend Princess Pony Head playing with their magic causing mischief. The Queen notices this and completely goes off on her daughter's disregard for her kingdom's rule, sends Pony Head home and sentences Star to her to her bedroom. The Queen doesn't like to raise her voice to her daughter but she feels she needs to remind her how to act as in one month she will be the new queen and she needs to start acting like it. The king goes to Goes to his daughter's bedroom to console her but she feels like she is not capable of being a Queen. Her father reassures her that she will be a fine ruler but he did point out she needs to be a bit more careful with her powers and that her kind heart along with her ability to see the good in everything will make her a better ruler. He then jokes about her finding a good suitor, she blushes at him, they hug and he leaves her feeling better.

"Star, dear I want to talk to you!" said King Butterfly.

"No, I don't want to talk!" said Star sadly.

"Star you need to learn how to be careful with your powers, that wand may possess untold magic but you are the one in control. You will need to learn this if you are ever to be ruler of this kingdom." said the King.

"Maybe I'm not supposed to be ruler, I mean I'm just a big screw up"said Star..

"Star you are a passionate and kind young woman who has so much potential you just don't realize it. You see the good in everything and you can make anyone a friend. You have what it takes to be ruler. Now if only we could find you a proper suitor" said the king

"Dad!...Thanks" said Star embarrassed but feeling better than before.

"That girl will be a big challenge for any man" said the king in his thought.

On one such day,near the castle gates an army of monsters came the guards mocked them but they would soon be in for a big surprise. A group of insect like creatures came with futuristic like weapons and made quick work of the guards. The King and Queen were in the throne room discussing matters of the ever growing monster problem. Then all of a sudden there was a massive explosion inside the throne room, monsters along with insect like creatures with strange weapons killed the guards the king and queen are surprised by this sudden burst ordered a high ranking guard to take the princess and hide her in a safer dimension, Earth to be precise. The guard searches the castle for the princess while being chased by the creatures. He out runs them and manages to find princess Butterfly training with her wand outside the castle. He informs they need to be taken away from Mewni because it is being over run. Despite the dangers the young princess fought wit all her might to reach the throne room. Upon getting there, she was out numbered and outclassed and was promptly defeated before she could make a retreat she heard her father fight off an army of monsters he saw her and told her

"Dad!" said Star, scared.

"Star! Go!" said King Butterfly being stern and serious.

"But-"said Star, worried.

"Go!your Mewni's last hope!" said the King

"But!" said Star not wanting to leave.

"GO!NOW!"said the king being stern as possible

Star began to cry as she ran away but she knew her father was right knowing that there was nothing she could do.

"Be safe,my sweet child"said the king sadden b y the loss of his only child unfortunately this was enough of an advantage for the monsters to get the drop on him and subdue him.

The king and Queen could only look in depression as their daughter, their only child was force to flee from her own home on a unicorn with a guard. As Star fled, the king and queen were subdued by the insect beasts and then were greeted by the king of the monsters, Ludo. The lord of the monsters, he was short bird reptile like monster with a demon crown on his head. His goal was set on wielding the wand and ruling Mewni. He knew full well princess Butterfly was the new wielder of the wand and users of the wand can summon it from a small pocket dimensions. He also wanted public execute the royal family by doing this he will solidify himself as ruler of the kingdom. The diminutive ruler appeared to taunt the rulers of Mewni and meet up with his insect like allies. The insect creatures await instructions from Ludo. Th dialogue goes like this.

"Well well if it isn't the Monarchy of Mewni!"said Ludo sadistically.

"Ludo! Whatever this revolution is you will not get away with it!"said the King

"Oh this is just the beginning, where your daughter?" said Ludo

"Far from here"

"Guards,find the girl,bring me the wand and bring me the girl!ALIVE!"

The insect creature uses some sort of tracking device to track the magical energy from the wand to track Star. Ludo sends one his monsters to retrieve Star and the wand. While fleeing the castle, Star the guard escorting her are tacked by one of Ludo's monsters, a giant spider and one of the insect creatures give chase. While on the run, the unicorn was shot form behind, the poor thing was forced to make a stop, the two were forced off. The unicorn was slowly dying from the wounds. The Knight told Star that he was to transport her to Earth pulled out a pair of inter dimensional scissors, a strange type of equipment that enabled the user to travel to different dimensions through space and time. A portal was created. Then out of nowhere the two were stopped by the strange insect creatures, they demanded Star come with them or else she would be harmed, the guard defied the creatures then a giant spider appeared the

"Oh no you poor thing"

"Princess we must keep moving there is no telling if the enemy has closed in on us. Now come,I was told by your father to take you the Earth dimension to protect you"

"Earth?besides I don't need to be protected! I need to return to the castle and save my parents!"

"Please milady we cannot afford to lose the legacy of Mewni! These insect creatures are stronger than the regular monster and smarter! We need to get you out of here or else you will surely die!"

"Fine"

"Not so fast we just want the girl and the wand! You on the other hand are expendable!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged"said the insect creature while unleashing a deadly giant spider on the knight and princess

"RAA!RAA!RAA!"said the save beast who was more interested on eating his prey than capturing them.

"Have at the!"

The Knight pushed Star through the portal with the scissors then preceded to fight the giant spider. He slashed the creatures legs but the pesky arachnid shot it's webbing at the knight. The spider with it's remaining legs stabbed the knight, killing him. All Star could do was watch in horror as she was taken by force to the Earth dimension, a dimension she knows nothing about but must somehow survive there on her own. As Star reached the dimension, it was in the middle of a forest in the middle of the afternoon. She looked around to see the entire area but before she could soak in the beauty she was quickly attacked by some insect soldiers who followed into the portal but the bold princess fought them easily. Star starts casting spells,these spells either burned,shocked or disintegrated the insect soldiers. During the ensuing battle the scissors that Star used to travel to Earth were destroyed in the fight. Star was now stranded in another dimension she knows nothing about, with no way to return home.

"Give up little girl you are out-numbered and outclassed"said the insect soldier smugly towards Star.

"You really think so?" said Star defiantly towards the soldier. Then out of nowhere she brought her wand out in a spectacular feat of magic the creatures where defeated but at the cost of her dimensional scissors that were her only way home.

"Guess I'm gonna be her for a little while" said Star analyzing the dangers of situation as her scissors were the only way back to her home. She can't fix them as they were made with a special type of metal and Gem stone, Derridian.

While on Mewni , the insect soldiers reported to Ludo who was angered by the fact the princess manged to not only best the soldiers, the monster and the monster but escape to a random dimension. Before the the short monster could throw a temper tantrum his man-lizard assistant, Toffee comes to calm him and tell him that they can track her magic crystal through dimensions. He also tells Ludo that she is in a dimension where their new allies have complete control. Ludo is please at this turn of events and is ready to more monsters after her but Toffee proposes that he should put a bounty on her head instead as he knows his monsters are both too out of control to bring her back alive and far too weak to handle her magic. Ludo questions how a common bounty hunter could do the job better than his monster. Toffee replies by mentioning they have both advanced intellect and weaponry more than enough to pacify the princess. Ludo then talks to the head leaders of the mysterious insect army over a type of mirror telling him the situation.

"Master Ludo, our reports have told us that Princess Butterfly has not only defeated our forces but has escaped to another dimension" said one of the insect creature.

"What!? How? You have blaster and the man-spider with you how did she still beat you?"said Ludo enraged at the situation.

"Sir before you blow this out of proportion, we can still track her. The princess's wand emits an energy, I can track it with this device. By the readings of it, she is in the Earth dimension our allies have control there."said Toffee trying to appease his lord.

"What are you getting at Toffee?"said Ludo curiously towards Toffee.

"We should go to our allies and put a bounty on Princess Butterfly's head and hire bounty hunter to bring her to us by means of their portal technology,they bring her to us" said Toffee.

"My monsters could do that without it costing me" said Ludo.

"With all due respect sir the monster we have are too bloodthirsty, unpredictable and to be blunt they're too stupid for a simple task of bringing in princess Butterfly alive. We should be smart and use discretion to win the wand" said Toffee trying to appease his master.

"Alright we shall let our allies deal with that royal brat"said Ludo.

* * *

"Heh-Heh soon enough I will find the boy and the girl will be a mere after thought" said Toffee in his mind.

The Monster Hunter

While in the Earth dimension Star Butterfly had found herself lost in the mysterious forest in a mysterious dimension. She began wandering , feeling a bit at home as if she never left Mewni. It was very similar to the forests on Mewni except there was less deadly flora and fauna. The poor princess would spend a few days in the forests, thankfully this princess could handle herself quite well thanks to her special training. She was adept at camping,fishing and survival she made a home for herself in the forest. She only rarely used her wand unless it was absolutely necessary. During her time in the forest she encountered monsters which she fought, Star was surprised to run into monsters in this dimension but she didn't complain. The constant attacks from monsters gave her the training she needed to properly control her magic. On one particular day, Star was hunting for food it was a normal day until she heard screams, she investigated the other was Caucasian,red head and dressed in pink. The monsters looked like they were going to do more than eat them. Star quickly intervened. The monster were confused by the mysterious blonde young woman dressed in blue, they all began to under estimate the girl that was a big mistake. The dialogue went like this.

"Well look what we have here. Some new meat"

"Yeah they look pretty. Let's not rough em to bad"said the other monster with a perverted look on his face.

"Maybe we have a little fun with 'em"said the monster with another perverted look on his face.

"Uh back off freaks"said the girl in green being defiant towards the monsters

"Uh...Janna maybe we don't antagonize them"said Hope trying to get Janna to lay off the big and scary monsters who are about to do very bad things to them.

"Save it Hope!I'm not afraid of these freaks"

"Ooh feisty, I like that. Maybe I keep you as a pet"

"You bitch! I''ll kill you!" said the second monster, angry at Janna for the disrespect. He is about to bite her head off until he is

"STOP!" said Star angry at the monsters harassing the two girls.

"Well well another feisty lady! It must be our lucky day. How bout we just play with you!" said the third monster,being cocky towards the mysterious blonde girl.

There is one thing Star Butterfly would simply not stand for and that was someone harassing someone who couldn't fight back. Star may have been silly and quirky but when she puts her mind to it with her spells she can be a terrible force to be reckoned with. The monster take one look at her and think she's just a little girl, a play thing or quick meal but those monster's were in for a quick surprise. The monsters tried to attack Star but she casts a bunch of quick spells at the monsters .There was flashes of light and colors with hints of smoke. All it meant for the monster was instant death.

"Leave them alone now!" said Star being deadly serious.

"Or what? you gonna throw rocks at us? Now run along or die girly"

Star pointed her wand at one monster and readied a spell.

"Luminous!Light-wave!Blast!, " said Star as she casts a spell the monster was disintegrated by rainbow wave beam leaving a scorched burn mark on the forest floor.

"What?"said the monster in confusion about what just happened towards his fellow monster.

"Raging Raccoon Rampage!" said Star as she casts another spell which summons an angry giant pink energy raccoon beast that not only claws the monster to shreds but drags it into a portal. The monster screams for mercy but the beast just ignores it.

"AAHHH!"said the monster.

"wait maybe we work out a deal"said the monster trying to save his own skin but it's pointless because Star was dead set on killing him.

"Burning, Blood Bomb!"said Star she casts a spell that shoots a red energy at the monster at first nothing happens but then he start to cough up blood, then he blood dissolves the monster causing him immense pain. All the creature can do is wither in pain as it being dissolved into bloody goo. "! MAKE IT STOP! YOU BITCH! AHH!" said the monster in his final words.

There was a moment of silence as the two girls had looks of complete confusion and Star was worried that she may have scared the two girls she tried to save.

"Wow!" said Hope in moment of sheer amazement of what she saw. Although she was still scared at the mysterious girl who just killed the three monsters with her strange weapon.

"Your safe now. Don't worry"said Star trying to calm the two girls.

"That was incredible! Thanks for saving us! What's your name?" said Janna impressed by what she just saw.

"Star Butterfly, pleasure to meet you" said Star trying to be friendly and not try to intimidate these girls.

"Well Star Butterfly, I'm Janna and Miss. Worry wort over here is Hope"said Janna introducing her and Hope to each other. Janna was calm to Star but Hope was a little more intimidated to Star because of what she did. As Star nodded to Janna who was fine, she looked over to Hope to say hello. Hope was a little frightened by the girl but she gave an awkward smile and simply said "Hi" not trying to upset the magical warrior.

"Are you okay?" said Star trying to make Hope feel better but Janna just tells her she's just jumpy.

"Say it's getting pretty late you got a place to stay?" said Janna offering the magical girl a place to stay.

"Well..." said Star cause she didn't want to be a burden but at the same time she didn't have any place to stay.

"I get that you don't have a place to stay tell you what you can stay with us!" said Janna being very kind and courteous to Star.

During the walk home Hope started to warm up to Star as she asked what she was doing out in the forest alone. Star was just lost and couldn't find any place to stay, so she just stayed in the woods for a while. Hope was amazed by her bravery and skills. Star then asked what she and Janna were doing in the forest, she explained they were running from these gang members called the Opossums and they were going to do bad things to them. Then one thing lead to another and then they ran into the monsters who going to kill them or worse until Star came along. Then before they knew it the trio made to Janna and Hope's home, a broken down garage in the middle of a rural road.

"Thanks for saving us Star. Sorry I didn't say it sooner"said Hope trying to apologize to Star for her distant attitude towards her.

"Oh it's okay thanks for giving me shelter" said Star being mellow and kind to the two girls offering her a place to stay.

As the trio got into the building, Janna started cooking while Star and Hope sit together talking about where she is from and how she got here. Janna finishes cooking and joins them to talk,Star tells them she is from another dimension and that she had to flee from here home. Star expected to be called a liar and laughed at but surprisingly she was given a little pity for her. She showed her new friends a badge she got from the insect creatures she fought a few days ago and wondered who they were as she noticed in the fight with the monsters they had the same symbols. Janna explained that was the symbol of the Galactic Federation, a space government who are headed by Gromflamites, the same insect creatures from Mewni whose intent on taking over everything, they came to Earth in search of a scientist named Rick Sanchez. Janna told Star that she was in the Outlands a crime filled wasteland where criminals and monsters thrive on the weak. She points out this is the only place in a America where the Federation is not in control. Janna then asks what she is doing here, Star explains she's trapped here and not only find a way home but find a force that truly can help in her fight. She explains there is a bounty hunter who has fought criminals,monster and aliens for a living. That there is no mission or task he cannot says he may be cool but he is still just a human but Janna still thinks he's cool. Then Star decides to go find him, Janna claims no one really knows much about him escept that he spends a lot of time at a bar called the "Skull and Bones", Star decides that's where she will dialogue goes like this.

"Well there may be one person who could help you"

"WHO?!"

"Marco Diaz, the monster hunter no one is more feared or more badass than him. No one knows much about him except that he's this loner swordsman who fights like a demon. He just showed up one day and started kicking ass and taking name. Honestly no one knows much about him, so he had to prove himself

He just showed up one day and started kicking ass and taking name.

I mean he's just so awesome" said Janna excitedly and slightly smitten by the hunter's mere name.

"Janna, you like him simply because he kills criminals,monsters and aliens. Everyone thinks he's some demon but I hear he's just simple guy with skills"

"And your point is? Seriously he's one guy taking on armies of criminals, monsters and aliens alike! C'mon Hope! You got to admit that's pretty cool"

"Alright he's pretty tough but seriously he's one guy and he has a bunch of enemies. No lone wolf lasts forever"

"I don't know about wolves, Hope but one thing is true. No one's ever beaten that guy"

"Yet"

"Wow! where do I find this guy"

"Well no one really knows, he's really hard to track but I heard he hangs out a lot in this dive bar called the "Skull and Bones" in Bakersfield near Echo Creek, East"

"Uh Star your not seriously thinking about going all the way there it's like 3 towns over.?It would take days to walk there. You'll never make it"

"Uh Hope"said Star holding her wand in front of Hope reminding her that she not only has been surving on her own but is more than capable of holding her own against monsters with or without her wand.

"Oh right"said Hope remembering Star's skill and abilities.

"If you get there and meet Diaz, could you get me an autograph"said Janna more inter

"Sure thing Janna"said Star happily towards her friend.

It was then Star realized this monster hunter could very well the warrior that could help with her dilemma. When day came, Star wished the best of luck to her new friends as she made the way to Bakersfield to find Marco Diaz and get him to not only help her fix her dimensional scissors but also help in her fight to reclaim Mewni. She walked all throughout the Outlands, running into either monster, wild animals or dangerous marauders alike but none of them stood in her way, she battled them and defeated everyone who challenged her .The alien princess was on a quest and nothing was going to stop her not even the strange environment she found herself in. Star was going from town to town she was dead set o finding Marco Diaz and recruiting him for her cause. On this journey Star had no food or money to survive so she was beginning to grow weaker as the days went on but she was still strong for her quest. She finally made it to Bakersfield, the poor girl was very haggard from her journey. Star made it to a tavern called the "Skull & Bones",where the inside was packed. She was started fumbling around catching the attention of a large and scary man. His name was Lars and he was the leader of a local biker gang. He saw Star struggling and offered to help but he was interested in taking of her. After a while the two were in a scuffle and Lars was set to put his hands on Star but was interrupted by a mysterious young man in a red leather jacket with swords. The dialogue goes like this.

" _Whoa!oops!sorry! I'm a bit lost I don't know where this place"_ said the girl

" _Well little lady maybe I can help you!"_ said Lars

" _Why thank you!"_ said the girl.

" _Yeah help you into my pants! I mean you stink but your kind of hot so it don't matter"_ said Lars.

" _Uh never mind!"_ said the girl, disgusted and walking away from Lars

" _Hey where you goin?I wanna help ya!"_ said Lars.

" _I don't want your help!"_ said the girl grossed out by the perverted and vile man.

" _Oh cold baby!How about I warm you up some? Little friction?maybe work up a sweat?"_ said Lars

" _PIG!"_ said the girl as she slaps Lars _._

" _BITCH!..I'll teach you!.What the?"_ said Lars angrily about to strike the girl

" _I think the lady doesn't want to go with you"_ said Marco holding Lars' fist.

Wait for CH.1!


End file.
